Missing Scenes Callen & Anna
by PipBaci
Summary: Starting in Russia, S07 Ep 16, with Callen & Anna's first time working together to becoming a couple. Warning, lots of intimate moments!
1. Chapter 1

Callen was sitting on the couch, absorbed in the study of a map of the Nasarovo area. The computer screen reflected a blue light on his stern face.

From the entrance of the room, Anna was looking at him intently, leaning against the doorframe.

She had mixed feelings for this man who had volunteered for a mission that carried a great risk.

On one hand, she felt remorse and guilt, as the end goal of the expedition was to rescue a man who had done very little to deserve it. One the other hand, she felt safe and secure with him by her side. Safe for this mission and more generally speaking… like a woman with a man. She hated that mere thought!

Her entire life, she had made a point to stand by herself only. She had become a fierce and dreaded fighter, a skilled agent accustomed to dangerous and undercover missions. And here she was, feeling secured by a man, wanting to be protected even!

And by a man who was a complete mystery, starting with his very own name – which he could not tell her as he did not know it himself.

\- _Why are you not sleeping?,_ she asked him from across the room.

His usual self, he replied with a flat voice - _Sleeping's never been one of my strong suits_.

 _\- Are you not cold? It's freezing in here_ " she added, draping the blanket around her shoulders as she sat next to him.

\- _No, I'm good_.

She scouted nearer to his side, looking for the warmth of his body.

\- _What is this?,_ she asked, pointing at the photo on the computer.

 _\- You remember you wanted to know about a plan B? You may be looking at it._

He looked at her a little longer. Her hair was tousled and her gaze sleepy, her full lips were pursed into a pout, giving her a worried, almost fragile childish look.

He had always considered her as a strong and independent woman. And a very attractive one too, which made her even more dangerous. But never fragile.

All of sudden, he felt the urge to take her in his arms and forget about the on-going mission.

He had the gut feeling that there was more than a physical attraction between them. Maybe the resemblance in their personal stories: their Russian origins, growing up without a father, working solo, being convinced to be "a tribe of one", "lone wolves".

He suggested she returned to sleep. She cut him short with a nod, asking him instead to go over the details of his plans.

As he leaned back against the seat, she joined him and listened to his monochord voice going over the different steps. Before she knew it, her eyes were shutting down and she dropped her head on his shoulder. Callen smiled, taking in the moment, enjoying the warmth of her breath in his neck. He gently gathered the blanket on her shoulder, and rested his head on hers.

They were safe in this apartment, with Sam in one of the rooms. For once in a long time, Callen felt the need to lie down and rest.

He got up, gently holding Anna's head, and scooped her in his arms. She tightened her grip around his neck; Callen walked to her room and dropped her on her bed. He lied next to her, in his clothes and dragged the blankets on top of them. Anna scooted close to him, passing her arms around his waist and one of her legs in between his. He breathed in heavily in her hair, taking in her scent and her warmth, and felt asleep in a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

He could not say whether he had slept for 10 minutes or 2 hours. He woke up as Anna was trying to untangle herself from him. She moaned in Russian, which seemed to be a complaint. His body felt heavy and his mind blank. He must have had a sound sleep, he thought, so unlikely of him…

Anna moved again, turned her back to him, and pressed the whole length of her body against his.

His mind rapidly cleared, as his hand, resting on Anna's hip, started to move, almost on its on will, under her jumper onto her midline. He sensed her soft and warm skin, her toned muscles.

He felt like he knew every inch of her body already. He had spent so much time observing her that his brain had already catalogued a great number of details, which his hand was now confirming.

He kept on caressing her, his hand flat on her firm stomach walking its way up to her breast, which had many a times startled his senses and his curiosity. As he felt the soft fabric of her bra, Anna started to move. _Was she awake, or was it a natural reaction of her body?_ He wondered.

He inhaled deeply, feeling vaguely troubled to intrude in her sleep. His fingers met a round and hard surface, which he grabbed and rolled gently. Anna seemed to be fully awake by then, breathing faster under the movements of his fingers. She stirred lightly, pressing her body a little more against his torso and legs.

Callen breathed in deeply, trying to force calm into his mind and body. In vain.

His body was already showing signs of his intention and his mind was completely absorbed by Anna, he was oblivious of their environment. _How could she make him lose control of himself to that extent,_ he wondered. He surely had fallen in love before, of Joelle for instance, but never to the point of losing his control.

Anna turned around and passed her arms around his neck. The pale light reflecting from the street revealed her gaze. It was primal, full of desire but also vulnerable.

Without a word, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly, placing chaste pecks on her lips.

She was the one to push the kiss deeper, first nibbling his upper lip then passing her tongue over it.

This triggered an immediate reaction on him, sending a shockwave all over his body. He answered her kiss with more force and pushed himself onto her, to grant himself total access to her mouth and neck.

His hands started to travel again across her skin, removing her white jumper along the way. She lifted her head, kissing his neck in the process.

With little time ahead of us, that first piece of garment removed was a signal. They separated, lying side by side to undress quickly. The noise of rumbled fabric echoed in the room for a few seconds.

Callen was the fastest. He rose on his side to help her remove her underwear. In one instant, they were both naked, drawn to one another like magnets, the heat and scent of their bodies radiating to their face.

Their desire no longer shielded by their clothes, they suddenly felt exposed. Callen stopped and breathed in heavily, looking for Anna's gaze, in reassurance. She smiled back and lifted her head from the pillow to kiss him. From that moment, Callen felt no more doubt. He resumed to caressing each inch of her body, which grew more familiar in the minute.

He knew daylight would come soon and this moment would no longer exist. At this point, all he wanted was to be inside her.

She was longing for him with as much avidity, nibbling on his neck, his ears, his shoulders, her hands roaming up and down his back with large gestures, her body swaying under his, revealing her desire against his.

He cupped one of her breast in his hand, grasping it firmly while capturing her nipple in his mouth, going from one breast to the other while she caressed his broad shoulders, her breath short and rapid.

He released her breast to slide his hand between her legs. What he expected, or hoped for since the beginning, was there, exposed. Her hairless pubis was soaked, her lips and nub already swollen under his fingers. He barely registered her panting more rapidly or her hips moving under his hands, only aware of the sensation of her wet sex. When he felt her hand against his torso, going down to his stomach, he looked up at her face again. Her lips were parted, her eyes closed and her head back in the pillow. Her breast was at his mouth reach. As he grabbed one of her nipples, he felt her hand closing on his sex, caressing the now very sensitive skin of its head. He repressed a groan, inhaling deeply in her chest instead.

Anna seemed to be on autopilot by now, her hips were moving rhythmically under Callen's hand while she imprinted stroking and pressing movements around his length.

Callen broke the movement with a deep kiss, forcing her to look at him. He had laid entirely over her body, weighing on her. Her glazed eyes meeting his, she seemed surprised, and maybe a little disappointed by the interruption. As she heard movements from the other room, she understood his intent. They stared at one another, Callen putting a soft kiss on her lips while guiding himself with his hand into her. He entered in her, silently, his eyes fixed on hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Callen's breath suspended as he felt Anna's body opening under his. The sensation of heat and constriction was intense, not unknown to him but new for the emotions it generated. He did not only felt pleasure in his abdomen but a weight in his chest. "Tight heart", as the saying goes to describe it.

As he started to move, he tried to regulate his breath, and keep his mind steady, as he felt he could lose it at any time. Anna's eyes were riveted onto his but her gaze seemed absorbed by what she was feeling. She registered every inch of his body in hers, feeling herself opening and closing around him, wincing at times as he was a lot to take in.

Callen could not take his eyes away from hers, his body was going back and forth, powerfully, almost besides his will. Anna contracted her inner walls, taking Callen by surprise, as he felt the strong tight around his length. He smiled at the growing pressure and picked up the pace. _She definitely has muscles_ , he thought, amused. He raised his eyebrows in appreciation.

Their combined movements were giving them tremendous pleasure. Callen felt the urge to go deeper inside of her, and he passed one arm around her shoulder to draw her closer to his torso.

He possessed her totally, though to be true, he felt she was the one possessing him. He felt exposed, vulnerable and all the same safe and happy.

Anna was focused on her pleasure, on Callen's movements, and his grasp. She felt like a need of belonging to him. She wanted more.

She had been very lonely these past months, her life had been turned upside down and she had not cared to look for that sexual release that was almost therapeutic for her. And vital too.

She was a very sexual person, she craved for that feeling of connecting with men, or at least, to get something out of them.

But now, it felt different. She was definitely helping herself with pleasure but also felt a greater emotion, a feeling of intimacy.

Callen was taken away from his emotions when he felt the tremor in Anna's body. He could tell by the spasms on her face and her body that she was getting close. He rose on his arms, carefully amplified his gestures, kissing her at the base of her neck, nibbling on one of her nipples.

Anna opened to take him in more deeply, holding him by the hips to guide his movements. He lowered again on his elbows, reaching down with his hand to her nub. She started to moan, turning her face into the pillow to muffle her sounds.

She raised her hips as he stood on his knees, holding her waist to imprint fast and deep strokes inside her. That posture and the direct angle it provided for both of them had an immediate effect.

Anna was the first to feel the wave of heat radiating through her abdomen. She tilted her head back, raising her arms above her head, grabbing the headboard of the bed. Her body contracted as she welcomed the long desired chills, coming in waves that were clouding her thoughts. She was unaware of her surroundings, of Callen even, though she could feel entirely his body.

When she came back to her senses, she saw Callen's eyes, stern and dark on her face, droplets of sweat rolling down his forehead. His breath was short and his jaws clenched. He also seemed to be lost elsewhere, and she wanted to meet him.

She contracted again her walls, sending a startling shockwave to his abdomen. He lied again over her, holding her shoulders and resting his forehead on hers, he accelerated his back and forth movements. She could feel he was reaching his peak and wanted to be as active as possible. She caressed his back, his shoulder, kissed his neck and jaw, tilted her pelvis to let him come deeper in her. When she closed her hands around his buttocks, he forced his movements even more. Heavy breaths were coming out of his open mouth. He looked at her once more, pushed his head back and pursing his lips, he rose on his arms, his hips frozen in her body. In a long silent moan, feeling the familiar contraction and heat radiating from his abdomen all the way to his penis, he came inside of her, his mind blank.

He did not notice the raw breath coming out of his throat as he felt on her chest, hiding his face in her hair, to enjoy the last pangs of pleasure hitting his entire body. Anna closed her arms firmly around him.


	4. Chapter 4

Callen was still lying over Anna, who maintained her strong embrace, both their hearts pounding in their chests. Callen moved up, pushed a wet lock of hair from Anna's face, kissed her lips softly and looked at her without a word.

He felt so many emotions in that moment: the reality of their presence in Russia slowly hitting back as he heard Sam in the kitchen, the pleasure he had just experienced, their intimacy. He was not used to feeling in such an intent and complex manner, he had always managed to compartmentalize. He took in a large breath, decided against over-analysis and simply expressed how he felt.

\- _It was very special for me_ , he said.

She smiled back at him, placing her palm over his cheek and down his neck. She also took a large breath, pushing away all thinking. This was not the time. She put a long, meaningful kiss on his lips and hugged him one last time as Callen left her body, regretfully.

He sat on the side of the bed, looking for his clothes, scattered around the room. He dressed with slow but determined gestures. Anna was still lying down, her head resting on her arm, looking at her lover putting his clothes back on, little by little regaining his identity as Special Agent .

She knew that with that man, the head of the LA office, she would resume to asserting her power, her strength, and hiding her real self.

That very image she had just shown just minutes ago to G, the Romania-born orphan who had grown up in the US system, become a rebellious teenager and turning eventually into a dreaded agent of the Special Forces.

 _So many sides of him_ , she thought, wondering if she would ever one day, manage to know him.

Starting with this letter, in lieu of name! She was taking in the importance of a name in the construction of a personality, or lack of, in his case.

So much contained in a name: the love of the parents, the possibility to relate to a group. Instead, G just had one initial that raised more questions that it brought answers.

She came out of her reverie as he stood up. He turned to her, smiling, seemingly relaxed and happy. Before he left the room, and became her partner and the head of the operations again, she knew.

She extended her hand, which he took in his. She made him lean over her for a last kiss, which turned out less innocent than expected. As he was standing over her, she took his face in her hands. _It was very special for me too._

He closed his eyes and smiled. These small words, echoing his, hit him straight in the heart. He had not asked for an answer and felt touched all the more.

He did not know Anna, or her story, apart from what she had told him earlier around a cup of coffee. He had sensed the pain and the loneliness. How she had used the word "broken" told a lot about her. To make them both feel better, he had assured her that " _maybe broken is normal_ ", but he hardly believed it.

So for her to give him such an attention touched him more than he cared to admit. And made him feel good too. With what was coming ahead of them, that testimony was a sign that he meant something for someone else than his partner.

Talking of which… he kissed Anna one last time and got himself together to meet Sam, and his mockeries. He knew well the ex-Navy Seal, used to manly camaraderie, would not fail to put him on the grill!

As he got to the door, he turned around. Anna had just got up and was standing, naked. He felt his breath short. All the parts of her body, which he had discovered with his hands, were now a visual, and an amazing one, he must say!

He felt drawn to her, walked back and took her in his arms for a last embrace and kiss. He murmured in her ear: _You are gorgeous_. She gave him back his hug, with a grateful and soft gaze. _Thank you, handsome._


	5. Chapter 5

Callen sneaked out of the room where he was not supposed to be, and decided to head straight to the bathroom. He needed to clear his mind.

On his way, he passed by the kitchen and was greeted with a loud " _Gooood morning G",_ the forced tone on the "good" clearly marking mockery. Callen smiled inwardly. Deep down, he enjoyed that sense of virile comraderie, though he had never been part of a group, apart from his team.

He calmly answered _"Good morning to you too, Sam"_ , and kept on walking.

In the shower, he let the water run on his head and shoulders, revealing in the process the marks of the night: a few thin nail scratches in his back and a light burning sensation on his penis, reminders of the heated exchanges with Anna. Before the memory lit up his body again, he got out of the shower and dressed.

He joined Sam for breakfast, both getting mentally prepared for a day that promised to be violent, dangerous and uncertain in its outcome. Sam and his big grin made him feel safe. Their banter gave him a sense of belonging and normality.

When Anna met them in the kitchen, she looked fresh and rested, and was wearing the focused and serious face that the mission required. She intended to rescue that man whom the others called her father. Even if she could not yet use that word, she couldn't deny that her interest in him was strong.

…/…

(In Garrison's cabin)

The man, whom Sharov had called, was attending to them with great care, feeding them, keeping them warm, organizing transportation and the rescue teams. Beyond his precision and attention, there was something about him that bothered Callen. It seemed to him that this mission was special to him. And he would often look at him, Callen, with insistence.

From his end, he was looking carefully at the interior of the modest cabin where the man lived. He paid special interest to the Russian dolls that the man seemed to be making. He was fascinated by the finesse of the painting.

Then his gaze averted an object, lying on the table. Callen froze at the sight of the silver coin… That coin. The very same sort that his father would use to signal the refugees that he was their handler. His father? He felt a cold rush of blood in his veins. Could it be that rescuing Anna's father would leave him to the identity of his father?

He looked at Anna, who was sitting in the armchair next to the fire. She had been remarkable during the operation: cold-blooded, brave and faultless. She was resting, her head back, eyes closed, next to her father and Garrison. Arkady too seemed familiar and at ease with Garrison. Callen breathed in heavily and decided not to think about it, his deception would be too painful otherwise.

…/…

(Back at the apartement)

Callen was busy packing. Their plane back to LA was scheduled in two hours. He was still in shock from his encounter with his father and the revelation of his identity: Grisha. After all these years of questions and sadness, he now knew what was behind the letter! He finally had his answer and his complete name. And he could put a face on his father. His mother and sister being dead, there were no more mysteries about his family. He was yet to hear the entire story from Garrison, about the events and motivations that had led his parents to leave their children alone. But at least, now, he was like everyone else. He had a story, parents and a name. He was no longer that bizarre creature whom that adults talk about in a shushed voice, wondering what to do with him.

He also had a hometown, a team, colleagues, loyal friends, and… a lover? Girlfriend? How to name Anna?

Since the morning and their last kiss, they had not had a chance to speak other than about the mission. But now that they were all safe and about to leave Russia, what should he do, he pondered.

He met Anna, who was packing too and tidying up the apartment.

- _Are you ok?,_ he started, engaging conversation casually.

\- _Yeah, I'm good! Thank you again for your help, it was a tough call but I think we got lucky_ , she replied.

Before she went on about the mission or Garrison or her father, he interrupted her.

\- _Are you coming back with us to LA?_

\- _No, uh, I haven't thought about it, I mean_ , she replied, taken aback by the sudden question. _My father is going to London and wants me to go with him._

 _\- Sooo, he's your father now?,_ he replied mockingly to ease up the tension _. That's good though, with all the trouble we've been through to get him out that hell! Plus, that makes it "two good news in one", I met my dad too._

She looked at him quizzically

- _Yep, Garrison is my dad and my name is Grisha_ " he finished quickly, answering her unsaid questions.

\- _Grisha_ , she murmured.

He liked the sound of his name in her voice. Though disappointed that she would not come with him to LA, he was happy to share such an important fact with her. He put back his mask on and wished her a great trip.


	6. Chapter 6

Several weeks had passed by since their return from Russia. Callen had resumed to his routine in LA, between daily operations, training, an undercover mission, the banter with Sam, Kensi and Deeks, the chess games with Hetty or by himself. Everything was back in order… and he thought of Anna. A lot, actually.

Specially at night, when he could not sleep. He used to know how to keep busy during these long hours: exercising, practicing a new language (he was a polyglot), fixing objects (thank God, he did not have neighbors!). But since his return from Moscow, he would spend these hours lying on his mat, staring at the ceiling, thinking of Anna and their night together, that had left him with more memories than he cared for!

It was during one of these sleepless nights that he had called her. He had dialed her number, listening to the ring tone in the void, until the click of the answering machine. He had hung up. He would not know what to say.

…/…

(At the boat shed)

He was standing straight in front of Anna, their faces almost touching, their eyes defying. He was boiling with anger inside. She had been back in LA for a few days, for a mission that seemed against their country's interests. And she had not bothered to call him.

\- _Screw her_ , he thought. _She is quite the daughter of her father! Always putting herself in illegal or immoral situations, keen to ask for help but not to care for others_.

He was fuming. She was there, standing in front of him, gorgeous despite the visible fatigue and a wound to her arm. And she seemed to make fun of him, of them.

\- _So what does he look like, that boss of yours who is supposed to come with you_ ", he asked, arms crossed.

She got closer to him and teased him with her most seductive look

\- _Well, my dear, I don't mean to sound too forward and take advantage of you, all the more than I did not return your call … but I was hoping you could be that person._

She had thrown this at him, well aware of her implications, and in front of Sam! He clenched his teeth, trying his best to appear unphased, and nodded in approval. She definitely knew how to throw a punch. _Bitch!_

…/…

(In the house with Carlos)

Sam and he were moving fast and silently, inspecting each window looking for Carlos. Sam spotted Anna from the living-room bay window and nodded to Callen.

He felt a knot in his stomach as he saw her, with her head back, eyes closed and blood on her face, her hands tied in her back. He was hoping nothing worse would happen. They were so close.

A few minutes, he was kneeling in front of her, untying her hands and feet. She seemed shaken but still had a brave look on her face

\- _Looks like we keep on running into one another today…_

His hands were resting on her lap, the tight skirt (he had ogled on at the restaurant) was high on her legs. She attempted to stand from her chair but stumbled and fell against his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

He grabbed her as her legs were failing under her body. He laid her down on the floor and pressed on his ear plug, asking for a rescue team. He started to inspect her wounds. Some minor cuts on her forehead and her face. He opened her shirt and immediately noticed the bruise under her ribs, which was turning a very dark shade. She regained consciousness, almost surprised to be on the floor.

\- _I'm good, I'm good_ , pushing away his hands and pulling the sides of her shirt on her torso. _Not missing a chance, are you…,_ she threw at his face, with more force than she intended.

He took a deep breath in, closed his eyes, wondering where was the woman who once laid her head on his shoulder.

\- _What's your problem?,_ he asked, but cut short when she winced in pain. She supressed a cry, biting her lips and held her hands at her midsize. He called Eric again to get an ETA on the ambulance.

\- _Two minutes_ , the operator confirmed in his ear. He sounded confident and Callen had learnt to trust him.

Anna was breathing rapidly and attempted to sit up, or at least curl her body. He took her in his arms and settled her against his chest. She was still holding her belly and was moaning. _Damn, it hurts,_ she swore through clenched teeth, which was unusual for her.

Paramedics rushed in the kitchen and a few minutes later, Anna was secured on a gurney, covered and tied up to instruments. The team asked her questions on a flat voice, to which she or Callen would answer. He was standing next to the gurney, one hand on Anna's shoulder. At that stage, he was worried. Her injuries seemed minor but the pains she had been into for the past few minutes were nothing but normal. Paramedics also paid special attention to them, giving instructions to the hospital in intercom. " _Possible internal bleeding_ …"

Anna reached out for Callen's hand and he took it mechanically. Behind the oxygen mask, she was looking for his eyes, for reassurance. She seemed genuinely worried or scared. He could not tell. He smiled back at her and followed the team to the ambulance. He dropped her hand as the gurney was lifted in the vehicle.

- _No, stay_! she pleaded, lifting the mask.

One of the paramedics turned to him: _"jump in and sit here",_ pointing at a front seat. During the ride, Anna's condition seemed to worsen, the pain grew and she could hardly keep her calm.

A few minutes away from the hospital, Anna let out a scream and crouched on the gurney. One of the paramedics stood by her side and ordered in the intercom " _internal bleeding … massive loss of blood … vaginal bleeding_ ". The words were hacked, factual. Blood was running on Anna's legs and she continued to moan in pain.

Callen was increasingly worried and quizzical too. He had been concerned by a possible internal bleeding from the blows she had sustained, but he could not understand this new outcome.

They were soon enough at the ER. A team was waiting for them and Anna was rapidly attended to. He was left standing in front of an automatic door that had just closed. A nurse gently pressed him towards the waiting room, handing him a file.

- _We'll inform you as soon as we know something. In the mean time, can you please fill up this paperwork, please?_

A little stunned, the papers in his hand, he looked around him, and sat on the first available chair. He gathered his mind and decided to go for the first logical thing to do. He called Hetty. He rapidly explained the situation, for what he knew of it. She assured him of her coming to the hospital immediately. He then called Sam, who was still at the shooting scene.

Then he started to fill the form. _Date of birth, blood type, insurance?_ He had no idea. _Next of kin? …_ Arkady? Should he call him? He decided against, at least until he had a first diagnosis. He could not take the man and his sense of drama right now.

Before Hetty arrived, a doctor came through the door and walked towards Callen

- _How is she?_ he asked

\- _She has contusions to her head and ribs, but these are minor. However, she suffered a severe bleeding in the ambulance. After first examination, it appears it was due to the blows she's received, but not just that…_ Callen was staring at him, trying to figure out what he meant. The doctor seemed to involve him in what was happening to Anna.

- _Miss Kolcheck asked me to inform you on the situation… the bleeding is in fact connected to her pregnancy…_ The doctor continued to talk but Callen no longer heard his words. His brain had frozen on one word, pregnancy, and he was trying to figure out whether Anna had known about it and failed to tell him. The doctor replied to that question "… _she's only 4 week pregnant, Miss Kolcheck did not know about it_ ".

Four weeks, the night in Moscow. He had asked her whether he should use a protection but she had assured him she was on the pill.

 _\- She wants to see you._ The doctor's voice brought him back to reality.

\- _We'll be monitoring her closely in the next coming hours, but right now, we can not pronounce on the outcome_.

Callen followed the doctor to a room where Anna was lying, her eyes red and swollen. She turned her face to him as he walked in and tears filled up her eyes. She murmured " _I'm sorry_ ", looking at fault and sad. He stood in front of the bed, unable to move or speak. He could only hear the bip on the monitor.


	8. Chapter 8

Callen's eyes were fixed on the black screen, which displayed the constant and regular sound, curbs and two figures: Anna's heartbeart and … the one of the baby. Four weeks and a heart beat! 140 per minute. _"Steady but a bit low, due to the circumstances",_ explained the doctor. His eyes on the screen, Callen had gotten close to the bed and was holding Anna's hand while trying to process the information that hit him in the head like rocks. Anna seemed calmer but worried still. She had already taken in the news of the pregnancy, maybe it was even more a confirmation than actual news to her, he thought.

She asked the doctor: _"why is the rhythm slower than one hour ago? is it normal?",_ her voice filled with worry.

 _\- As I explained, the blows you have sustained created bruises, which are now growing, and putting the life of the baby in danger. According to how the hematoma in your uterus is placed, it is a concern that the baby might not be able to remain where it is right now. The slower heartbeat can indicate the baby is getting tired, or hopefully that he is resting, which would allow him to get stronger. You must remain calm, avoid any movement and hope for the best. Do you want us to call your father, Miss Kolcheck?_

Anna quickly retorted _"NO, not yet_ ". Callen's eyes rolled as he pictured Arkady in the room, mimicking, making grand gestures, threatening the staff, or him. Nope, Arkady would have to wait, his act was the last thing they needed to handle right now.

\- _Mr Callen, your team has arrived, they are in the waiting room. Miss Lange is asking for an update. Would you like to see them?_

\- _No, I'm staying here_ , he replied. The mere thought of leaving her side for an instant and something happened was unbearable. He did not want to leave Anna … or the baby. Anna offered a solution.

\- _Can you let them in for a few minutes? I will not talk or move, Callen will do the talk, or you. They are used to this kind of situations, it won't cause any trouble. And they deserve to know,_ she said, squeezing Callen's hand.

He looked at her, worried, quizzical and grateful. The team was his family, even now that he had met his father. The doctor thought it quickly before approving, and went to get the team in the waiting room.

Anna and Callen were left alone for the first time. They did not have much time and none of them knew what to say. Callen was staring at Anna, holding her hand and bringing it to his lips. Anna tried to apologize once again but Callen shook his head, meaning these were not the words he wanted to hear.

\- _Don't apologize, there's nothing to be sorry about. I just want you to be fine…and the …the baby too_.

Anna repressed a sob and nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Henrietta and Owen were the first ones to enter the room, followed by Sam, Kensi and Deeks in trail. Sam headed straight to Callen and gave him a strong hug, showing his support. Hetty got close to Anna and took her hand. Callen started to thank them and wanted to explain the situation but the words would not come out clearly. The doctor took over, first mentioning Anna's injuries then the baby and the current situation. If they were surprised, none of the team showed signs of it. Hetty touched Anna's face and hair softly, and told her _"Anna dear, you are going to rest, try not to worry too much. We are all going to pray that everything goes well"._ Anna gave her a small smile in return. Owen was silent but supportive. Sam kept on pressing Callen's shoulder in his hand, asking silently _"are you ok?"_. Callen shrugged, not knowing what to reply.

Granger and Hetty first left the room, Hetty giving Callen an meaningful look indicating she would stay in hospital. Deeks and Kensi got closer to the bed, Deeks touched Callen's arm and Kensi held Anna's hand. _"We are with you",_ she said simply. The couple felt close to Anna and Callen, feeling for their worry.

Sam was last to leave, telling Callen he was staying too. " _Call me if you need_ ".

When they all left, Anna and Callen looked at one another, the waiting game was starting. They were ready for this. Callen softly spoke: _"I'm here, I'm here for you, for the two of you"._ A tear rolled down Anna's cheek. This was so much information to process in one day. Callen stood up to kiss her forehead and wipe her tears.

Callen sat back next to Anna, bringing the chair close to the bed so he could settle down as comfortably as possible while facing Anna and holding her hand.

He tried to calm down with a large breath, closing his eyes to gather his thoughts. A baby! The word itself threw him off guard, he felt so many and strong feelings, he did not know where to start: joy, excitement, panic, wonder. However, he had to admit he was globally calm and content. Had it been with any other woman than Anna, he would not even consider one second to become a father. But Anna and him had experienced such a connection that night, and he felt good when with her, after all, he could not think it was such a crazy idea.

 _\- I don't know what to say_ , Anna dragged him out of his thoughts, with a feeble voice. I did not even know I was pregnant, but I had my doubts, I intended to take a test tonight. I must tell you though, I am really on the pill, I don't understand how it could happen.

Callen was silent but his look was kind and understanding. She could see he was not upset, that he cared for her wellbeing. It comforted her, and added to her need to be in his arms.

 _-Do you mind lying with me and hold me please?_ She had spoken her mind in a split second, opting to drop the "unaffected woman" attitude she would usually sport in adversity. Her voice was soft, yet not teary or whiny. Callen was as surprised as relieved. He got up without a word, glancing towards the door to check if anyone could see him, and gently lied down next to her, sliding one arm under her neck. She snuggled against him and he closed his embrace, the nose in her hair. They inhaled almost in sync, breathing out all the worry and fear. Her arms were crossed against his chest, she felt protected. The position was hard to maintain because of the bruises but right now, that was what she needed the most. He got up, conscious of Anna's condition: _"you must sleep now"._

 _\- I'm scared to fall asleep and when I wake up, the baby is …. gone"_

 _\- I know, but if you don't rest, you're not going to help him either"_

She surrendered and closed her eyes. In minutes, she was sound asleep, exhausted by the draining day. Callen laid against the chair and followed her in slumber. He woke up in the middle of the night, his body sore from sleeping on a chair but covered with a blanket. He had overestimated his abilities to stay awake and watch. Instead, Sam was taking the role. The ex-Navy Seal was looking after him and Anna, and the baby. He spoke first, in his usual soft voice: _"did you know?"_

 _-No,_ Callen's short answer seemed to be enough.

 _\- How do you feel?_

 _\- About the baby?_

Sam nodded in approval.

 _\- I don't want to lose him_ , Callen sighed. _I know it sounds crazy, that Anna and I are not even together_ _but that's how I feel._

 _\- What about Anna, what does she want?_

 _\- I don't know, we didn't talk about that, she was pretty beaten up today. Right now, I guess we just wait and see._

Sam nodded again and smiled.

 _\- One shot Callen .. you know that's going to stick for ever, don't you!_

Callen looked at him quizzically

\- _One night, one baby,_ _'Looks like you're not just only good at the shooting range! Sam explained, on a mocking tone._

Callen smiled, shaking his head off. Sam's virile friendship and his military banter definitely made him a unique friend, one he would not trade for anything in the world right now. He shushed him, pointing at Anna, pretending to be offended: " _Watch you language, soldier, my lady and my child are in this room"._

They both smiled, Callen lowering his head though, feeling a pinch in his heart as he heard himself say "my child". It had come out so naturally. He now realized that the outcome was negative, he would suffer. Sam read on his face and brought him back to the present time: " _One hour at a time, my friend, do not over think this_

They stayed another hour, sometimes in silence, sometimes in small talk. Around 4am, Sam got up and said he was going home to get a few hours of sleep. Callen stood up to give him a hug and thank him.

As he sat back, he took Anna's warm hand in his and laid his on her stomach. He prayed and sent all his thoughts to this tiny living form, whom already had a rough start. He settled back in the chair, stretched his legs against the bed and pulled the blanket over him. He stayed still, his eyes never leaving Anna and holding her hand. His thoughts were coming by waves, unconnected: childhood memories, mostly painful, his first years as an agent, his night with Anna, his latest encounter with his father… all these moments that composed his life were now put in perspective with the baby.

It was a bit after 5 am that Anna woke up suddenly, wailing in pain. Callen got up to stand over her and pulled the alarm cord. Her breath was hard and rugged and she looked in severe pain. Her hands were clutching her stomach and when the nurse rushed in, Anna mumbled _"Something's wrong"._ Callen felt a cold shudder going down his spine.


	10. Chapter 10

In a split second, a whole team of nurses and doctors were at Anna's side, orders and instructions were flying, clear, concise, executed with precision. The doctor in charge was looking intently at her chart while starting the echography. He was calm but very focused, Callen noticed, which made him feel uneasy. After a few back and forth movements with the probe over Anna's stomach, the doctor stopped and asked for another probe, for an internal exam. Callen's fears were extending, and he turned to Anna. She was lying, her eyes closed, an arm over her face, and her lips pursed. He gently squeezed her shoulder to let her know he was by her side. The doctor rapidly explained the procedure and Anna followed every instruction. She grabbed Callen's hand and he could feel her reactions and emotions.

When the exam was over, the doctor turned to the nurse, gave her a quick nod, ordering her to clear the room. That unique signal, marking the end of the treatments, was a slap in the face for Anna and Callen. They did not wait for the doctor to explain. Anna's pressed Callen's hand while clenching her jaw, trying to hold back the tears. Callen was standing against the bed, defeated, his eyes closed, holding Anna's hand. He was bracing for impact.

The doctor saved them the long speech, he could tell the two agents were trained to face the worst: _"Your baby did not survive"_

Anna escaped a pained cry through her hand, Callen leaned over her to comfort her, speaking soft words in Russian and caressing her hair. He laid his forehead against hers, and let his tears roll down, meeting Anna's.

The doctor waited for a few seconds by the bed then told them he would wait outside. Callen raised his head and thanked him through blurred eyes.

When they were finally alone, Callen lied down and took Anna in a tight embrace, comforting her until she stopped crying. He could feel a sharp pain and a feeling of emptiness. He could hardly believe the intensity of the emotions, all the more when until this morning, he was not aware of his potential paternity. In a few hours, he had gone from being a solitary law enforcement agent to a father mourning his child, consoling the woman who carried this very child. He was well aware of the unpredictable nature of life, yet this was a hard blow to cope with.

They stayed in each other's arms until nurses came back for the 7am rounds. The doctor soon re-emerged, detailing the hours ahead and the various procedures awaiting them: first the surgery, to remove the foetus, then Anna would be allowed to go home provided she signed a discharge and committed to rest.

Callen was still holding Anna in his arms, both were listening in silence, having no questions to ask, but surrendering to the protocol of care, which provided them with a structure.

When the doctor exited the room, Callen gathered his thoughts and acts to take care of the intendancy: talk to Arkady … and Garrison, Sam, Hetty, Kensi and Deeks.

And prepare for Anna to leave the hospital and her convalescence. She approved of every decision he was making, until they discussed where she would stay. Callen suggested she moved to Arkady's, as he had a large and comfortable house, with staff to attend to her needs. Anna seemed concerned at the very thought of it. She was not ready yet to move him with Arkady, particularly in her condition. She explained her point of view to Callen.

 _\- I understand your point, but you cannot come to my place, I don't even have a bed,_ he tried to reason.

\- _No I hoped I could go back to my place, I want to be in my own home with my own stuff_ , she added, looking away… _and maybe, you could stay with me…_

Before he could answer, she went on: I _can ask Hetty otherwise, she might be able to come and find someone…_ She was talking fast, without a glance at him, for fear he might refuse.

\- _After all, you have done a lot for me already, and you need to rest as well. I wouldn't want to impose, and you don't have to do this for me, specially now, I mean even before, you didn't have to..._

\- _Stoop_! He replied, partly amused. _I will be there, I want to be there for you._ He had said it with a firm conviction so she would not argue and feel comforted.

\- _Thank you_ , she said simply, before the nurse came in and started to prepare her for the surgery.

Callen told her he was going home, take a shower and call the team, and their fathers, and he would be back later on, after the surgery.

He kissed her on the lips and wished her well for the surgery. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, adding: _I'm here for you, all the way._


	11. Chapter 11

Callen left the hospital when Anna was taken to the Operating Room. He started with the call to Arkady, while driving home. As expected, the Russian put on his usual act: he got agitated, demanded explanations, blamed Callen for not calling him sooner. He then offered to, in turns, send a chopper to take Anna to the best hospital (where she already was, but that he would not hear) and hitmen to go after Callen or whoever was responsible. Callen sighed, barely paying attention to the ranting of the old man and relieved that Anna was saved from his showdown. Callen eventually cut him short, asking him to go to hospital and wait for Anna to come out of the OR.

He then called his father. It felt equally awkward to confide in a man he barely knew, and just right what he needed. Garrison had remained silent the whole time Callen was talking, and then simply said _"I feel for you both. I am here for you if you need anything"._ Callen thanked him and hung up. He knew his dad would be present, one way or the other. He then drove to the Mission, and headed straight to Hetty's desk. She got up from her chair as he approached and took his hands. He shook his head to let her know about the negative outcome and she squeezed his hands a bit harder, leading him to the chair. She stood up in front of him, one hand on his shoulder, and said _"Is there anything I can do, Mr Callen?_ " " _Yes, I am going to need some time, a few days, to look after Anna until she gets better_ ". " _Of course, take as much time as you need, Owen and I will take over on your team's lead"._ Callen thanked her and remained silently seated for a while. He felt safe and protected next to Hetty. For years, she has filled in, being the mother he no longer had. Sam arrived, along with Deeks and Kensi. Callen felt even safer and comforted with the whole team around him. That's what he had come here for. Sam was particularly caring. A father himself, he knew what Callen was going through.

Callen then headed home, for a shower and breakfast, and grab some items to move to Anna's. He parked in front of his house and saw Garrison seated on the porch, holding a few paper bags, for what looked like enough food to fix a breakfast. Callen smiled. He knew his father would show up at some point.

Garrison was not any more talkative than his son. They hugged and entered the house, Garrison heading towards the kitchen, " _I will make breakfast"_ and Callen went to his room.

The two men met later on to eat. Garrison asked Callen if he was ok to relate the whole story, from the beginning. Eventually, Garrison said: " _If you need to talk, I will be there_ ".

Callen looked at his watch and decided it was time to go back to Anna's side at the hospital. He thanked his dad, hugging him a bit longer than he had planned.

At the hospital, he was met with a very agitated Arkady, pacing back and forth in front of the Operating Room. He was clearly worried. _"They told me nothing, the bastards. I don't know how she is…"_ , grunted Arkady as he grabbed Callen by the arm. "It's a routine surgery, they know what they do, no need to worry", replied Callen. They walked to the lobby and asked if they could wait in the box that was used as Anna's room. The nurse agreed, advising them it would be another 15 mn before Anna was transferred back anyway.

As she woke up, Anna saw her very distraught father and Callen together at her side. She smiled at the irony of the situation: two men whom she was totally estranged less than 6 months ago and who were now the only two people she wanted to be with. Nothing seemed more natural at this hour. She had just been severely beaten up, had lost a baby she did not even know about and felt so much fatigue that all she wanted was to be taken care of!

Later on that day, after the doctor's round, Anna was discharged. Despite Arkady's protests, she decided to stick to her plans: she would go back to her place, Callen would stay for the first 48h and the doctor, who had drawn close to the odd couple, offered to stop by the next day for a check-up.

Anna was wheeled to Callen's car. She tried to stand from the chair, refusing Callen's help but as soon as she was up, her legs betrayed her and she slumped back on the seat, defeated. She looked at Callen, who was standing in front of her, arms crossed and a small smirk on his face. He would have done exactly the same thing! He promptly picked her up in his arms to settle her in the front seat, and again as they arrived to her place, to take her to the couch. She was clearly annoyed and frustrated by her ordeal, he could tell by the way her body stiffened and her jaws were clenched. Definitely a romantic moment, that one!

The rest of the day was spent in a similar vibe. Anna was uneasy, tired, she felt physical pain both from the beating and the surgery, and more than anything, a terrible sadness and feeling of void. No matter how tired she was, she could not sleep. Callen kept busy, without addressing to her. He did some exercise, read the newspapers, answered his emails, spoke in length with Hetty about a forthcoming mission, and eventually fixed a light dinner for the two of them. He did it all in quiet and relaxed mode, which Anna felt comforting. She appreciated his poise, despite his apparent sadness and fatigue. _"No wonder he makes an excellent agent",_ she thought, _"he knows exactly how to behave in any circumstance"_. Callen never left the house, and yet, gave Anna enough space to rest and get back to her senses. Towards the end of the day, her mood lightened up slightly. They had just finished eating and Callen was flicking through Netflix catalogue, looking for a comedy, or a funny show, as he thought they could both use some humour.

As they were seated on the couch, Anna decided to bring up the topic of their relationship. Callen was taken aback. He knew they would eventually have to talk about it, he just did not realize now would be the time.

Anna, in her usual self when nervous, talked fast: their night in Moscow, how much pleasure she had felt and how special their relationship was, their job, her working with the team, the baby, her decision to move to LA. All of it came in blocks but Callen managed to follow her train of thoughts. Eventually, she concluded: "I've just moved here, what happened today is a lot to process, I'm going to need some time. This is not about you, or about wanting or not to be together, but I need to take it slow… I hope you won't be mad at me".

Callen smiled back, and held her hand: _"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere"._ Actually, he was relieved as well. It had been a lot to take in and he wanted Anna to get better. He took her in his arms and settled them comfortably to watch the film.


	12. Chapter 12

Callen stayed at Anna's for three days. She was getting better by the day, and soon felt it was time for her to take her life back in hands. They had not talked about their relationship, or had intimate moments again, apart from comforting kisses and hugs.

Callen returned to his house on the evening of the third day, ready to go back to work the next day.

Christmas was soon there. Life had resumed to normal for Callen with on going missions, moments spent with the team and his dad. He was getting used to having a family and was starting to make plans for the festive season. He would see Anna at work, or if not, keep in contact, in a friendly manner. He even went to a rock concert, which had owed him some mockery from Sam.

The team gathered at the Mission for a Christmas evening. This year was pretty special as Kensi was making her come-back, even if she was still in convalescence, but at least, she was up and standing!

She had baked a cake, to Deeks' surprise, and their returned complicity was cheering up the whole team. Deeks even offered Callen some Christmas lights, insisting that Callen had to put them up, since he was to have his first party at the house.

Callen joined Sam and Anna who were laughing and talking together. They had become good friends and workmates. Sam sincerely liked Anna, as a co-worker, a friend but also his best friend's love interest. He kept wishing for a bright future for the two "estranged" members of his family.

Callen tried to act casual as he invited Anna to join him and his relatives for Christmas eve, which Anna gladly accepted, offering to cook the infamous Russian meat jello… which Callen assured her it would not be necessary.

Christmas eve was there and Callen was ready. He made some pretty arrangements to the house, bought furniture and borrowed others to the Mission and Kensi (since she lived at Deeks'). He had put up the Christmas lights and bought the food to cook a traditional Russian dinner. He had invited his father, his sister and her son, Anna and Arkady. Sam had been right, _"Christmas at Arkady's"_ , he smiled as he remembered Sam's banter. Callen felt it would be a great night, a special one, at least for him who never had a family to celebrate anything.

Anna was the first to arrive, in the afternoon as she had promised, to help him. She had already prepared some food and had plan for a last surprise dish at Callen's. When she rang, she was pleasantly surprised to discover all the arrangements and felt the warmth of the place.

Callen offered her to take a quick walk on the beach as they were ahead of their schedule. They enjoyed the winter sun as they sat in front of the ocean, in silence. They headed back to his house, and got busy cooking, listening to songs and drinking red wine, in true Christmas spirit.

Around 5pm, Anna retreated to Callen's room to get changed. She returned, a while later, wearing a silk dress perfectly fitted to her body, with lace on the collar and sleeves. Her hair was loose on her shoulders and she had opted for a light make-up that enhanced her fine features.

Callen stopped in his movements as she entered his vision. He looked at her with emotion and whispered: " _You are gorgeous"_. She smiled back at him and they cheered on their wine, happy and impatient to welcome their guests.


	13. Chapter 13

Arkady arrived first with a bottle of vodka and caviar. He had resisted the idea and the urge to call a caterer and an orchestra, respecting for once the fact that he was a guest, opting instead to indulge in the family atmosphere of the dinner. He had what seemed to be limitless financial resources and yet, often, he missed the warmth of social relationships.

He gave a strong hug to Callen, thanking him for the invitation – and what he had done for Anna. He then kissed his daughter, flooding her with compliments on her looks. He was holding her at arms' length and turning to Callen, he glowed: _"She is fabulous, don't you think?"_. He seemed genuinely moved and Anna was touched.

Garrison arrived next, with his daughter and grandson. The three of them were slightly intimidated and Anna welcomed them warmly, hugging Alexandra with a "Welcome!". She kissed Garrison on the cheek, like an old friend, and high-fived the little boy who happily answered back. He was sheepishly looking at her, impressed by her beauty and kindness. Callen got closer, hugging his father and stepsister. He then kneeled to the boy's height and said " _I heard you like trains? Go check in the living room_ ". He had started a new collection since he had heard about his nephew's passions for trains, which he had also had as a child, even though he had never managed to keep any pieces due to his constant change of families. Except one wagon, which was rusted but was the only happy recollection of his childhood. In the past weeks, he had started buying rails, miniature houses, sand and more wagons and recreated a very sophisticated train station with trees, houses and even a mini village.

The boy walked to the direction his uncle had indicated, and his face lit as he discovered the set-up. " _Uncle G, it's the best train station I've ever seen!_ " he said with a big bright smile. " _Can I play with it_?"

" _Of course",_ Callen replied, moved by the word "Uncle" that, for once, really applied to him as a relative.

They all sat around the chimney, on the chairs and couches, rugs and cushions that G had bought or borrowed. The fire warmed the room and added to the cheerful atmosphere. Anna had elected to sit on the armchair, for comfort, and also because her dress and heels did not really allow her to sit on the floor. Callen sat on the side of the chair, next to her, placing his arm across the seat behind Anna's shoulders. He looked at the scene, content and happy to see what had become, he knew, his real family: a father, a sister, a nephew, a girlfriend and a father-in-law. He thought about all the Christmas to come and felt a pang in his heart as he thought about the baby Anna had carried for a few weeks.

Arkady offered a toast and asked Callen to say it. He got up and started: " _To this very first Christmas together as a family._ ", looking at his father, who nodded his head, his sister and nephew. " _I am so happy you are part of my life now_ ". The three smiled back at him. Then turning to Arkady: " _To a unique and generous friend, I know what you and my father have done in the past and I am proud to have you both here_ ". For once, Arkady was silent and simply raised his glass in recognition.

Callen looked at the assembly and continued: " _You all have supported Anna and I in the past weeks as we were going through intense and hard times. I hope the future get sweeter and brighter, as it is tonight_ ".

And then, turning back to Anna, he continued, with emotion in his voice: " _And to you, Anna. I raise my glass to your beauty, if I may, but also to your courage and your strength. You have amazed and rocked my world in more than a way and I am thankful to have been at your side_ ". Anna smiled with a blush, got up and laid a soft caress on Callen's arm. They all joined the couple and raised their glasses, cheering in English and Russian. The bravest, including Anna, gulped the alcohol in one shot. Arkady commanded " _Russian style_ " and they all threw their glasses behind their shoulders, to the amusement and surprise of the little boy. " _And now, dinner time!"_ announced Callen.

The evening went beyond Callen's expectations. They ate and drunk, talked, laughed until late. The boy fell asleep on the couch, amidst the voices and music, next to the train. Callen smiled as he recollected doing the same thing as a kid.

When all the guests left, Anna stayed behind to help Callen clean the house. When everything was back in order, she thanked him for the evening and gave him a warm but friendly hug. She offered him to join her party of friends for New Year's Eve in Palm Springs. Callen declined, explaining he preferred to be alone and keep the memories of this evening instead. He wished her good night, thanked her for the invitation and her help, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips as he walked her to the door.

If she was surprised or disappointed, Anna showed no sign of it, even though she had to admit she would have liked Callen to meet her friends. But Callen showed logic and consistency, she thought. After all, she was the one asking for some time, and that's exactly what he was doing. He was the voice of reason, when she was giving in to her emotions.

Weeks passed by in an apparent normality: work, Anna's integration in the team, even though her interventions were scarce. Callen and her would talk or meet occasionally outside the office, in the evenings or the weekends mainly. They had lunch or dinner a few times, went running or training and spent one Sunday at the beach. They got along well and their complicity was natural. The physical attraction was still present but their night in Moscow had taken some of the tension off. Not to mention that the consequences of it had been so important, that they both knew better than surrendering to what would be the easy way.


	14. Chapter 14

Callen was doing push-ups in his living room when he heard a knock on the door. It was just past 6.30am. He got up swiftly and grabbed his gun on the coffee table, drawing a corner of the curtain to see who was at the door. He lowered his weapon as he saw Anna standing on his doorstep. He opened the door and she joyfully explained, holding paper bags in front of her: " _I got up early so I decided to bring you breakfast_ ". " _Thank you_ ", he replied, scooting aside to let her in, and taking in the view of her impeccable silhouette as she walked past. She was wearing a very fitting sport outfit that revealed her perfect body. He was breathless, as always.

She threw herself in one lengthy explanation of her choices of food, a monologue on carbs and whether he would like bagels or donuts more. She had her back turned to Callen and he figured out quickly that she was agitated. She turned around, and seeing the quizzical look on his face, started to apologize for her intrusion and ranting, walking past him to leave the room. He held her by the arm with an amused " _Stooop_ ", trying to make her feel at ease. " _Let's eat_ ", he invited her, pointing at the food on the table. She tried to explain, but felt she was making little sense and when he started to tease her, pretending not to understand her point, she felt doubt creeping in. After all, she had pushed him away, not because she was not into him but because she needed space and time to clear her head after loosing the baby. She had felt helpless and that had scared her more than anything. She was used to being in control.

And now, she realized that after all, Callen might have moved on and look at her as a friend, or even worse, as a co-worker. She knew they got along but all of a sudden, she thought she might have read the signals wrong. " _Am I bugging you? … God I am one of these girls…_ " she sighed, looking away, defeated. She had no time to finish her sentence. He closed the distance and kissed her suddenly, with force. She kissed him back, standing on her toes, and closed her arms around his neck.

She had missed his touch so bad, she thought.

When their lips parted, she whispered with a smile; " _I also got croissants_ ", as she realized she had been right to come over. " _Good, I love croissants_ ", he replied on the same time. They still hung to one another closely. He was staring at her with intensity. He had found so hard to refrain from kissing her or hugging her in the past weeks, as they were hanging out together. He wanted to make up for the time lost. But still, he wanted to let her take the lead and decide on what would happen next. Anna felt, as she looked in Callen's eye, that he would leave up to her to make a move or not, he was still following her rules and she was thankful for it.

She suddenly realized, being so close to one another that their respective condition required a much needed action: shower! They had both been training and to be clear, they could use water and soap!

She timidly asked, smiling: " _before croissants and coffee, is it too much to ask for a shower_?".

Callen looked at her as if he needed to think about it, as she added " _And may I suggest you join me_?" " _Do I need it?"_ , he asked, pretending to be offended. She nodded in approval as she escorted it to the bathroom.

They started to undress, tossing their clothing along the way. As they stood in front of the shower, they only had their underwear to remove. Callen stood at a distance from Anna, observing her. Her breasts were full and luring his hands, her nipples already tense. Her thin waist, belly and hips no longer wore the marks of the hits she had sustained.

He inspired deeply as he devoured her with his eyes. " _I missed you so much_ ", he simply said. Her eyes watered and she closed the distance between them, to be in his arms again.

 _"I missed you too, it was complicated, you know, with the baby and all. I just needed time but I've always wanted to be with you_ ". He drew her closer, holding her tight. He knew she had been through a hard time and that he had been ready to wait for her to come to terms with it.

They stayed in each other's arms in silence until he released his grip, coyly looking at her and said " _so, what about the shower?... I think I really need it now"_. She dried her eyes, stepped away from him to remove her last bit of clothing. Turning her back to him, she entered the cubicle. The vision of her entire body threw Callen's brain on fire. He removed his shorts and joined her in the tile cabin, that was large enough for two. She was under the shower, letting water run on her head and shoulders, eyes open, looking at Callen with dark eyes through the drapes of water covering her face. He walked slowly to her, extended both his arms to caress her sides, up and down, his eyes locked in hers. He was breathing through his mouth open, biting his lips at times, oblivious of their surroundings or the state of his body. Anna did not miss his arousal though. Her eyes left Callen's and travelled to his abdomen. She felt waves of hear running down her spine, in her breasts, into her belly. She had memories from their night in Moscow, the flashes of pleasure igniting her whole body now. She was anxious to reconnect with him, and yet, wanted to prolong the wait, needing to take one step at a time. She looked back at him and said softly: " _you know, I'm not ready just yet_ ". He bowed in acknowledgement and whispered: " _You'll let me know then_ ". She moved into his space and kissed him deeply, her arms running up and down his back. He laced his arms around her thin and firm body, taking in the heat he felt radiating into his hips. They both know better than rush, and enjoyed the moment being. They stayed a while under the running water, devouring their lips, their hands running along their body. They kissed, caressed, bit, touched, and licked each other's skin. They seemed to never have enough. They were grunting, panting, breathing hard and giggling sometimes. They were on fire, literally.

Callen was the first one to come back to his senses. He embraced Anna in a tight hug, kissing her shoulder to stop their play. She first growled in complaint but obliged, aware that she was the one imposing the rule. They split apart, to actually shower side by side, cooling down in the process.

Once they were dried and dressed, they went back to the living room to eat breakfast, and Anna left to get changed at her place, before meeting in the office.

They partnered on a case that day, which Callen was happy about, as it allowed them to spend more time together. He loved working with her, despite her heated temperament. She was a fierce fighter and had a tendency to beat the crap out of the bad guys with little warning.

As they drove to the back alley of a street, Anna threw Callen off guard by asking him on a date for the following weekend. But before he could answer, she pulled back, once again, with one of her notorious blabbing, (a sign of her embarrassment, he had found). When he urged her to continue, she explained she wanted to go to Carlsbad. Against all odds, he accepted. He loved spending mundane time with her, it was a much needed break in their rocky lives.

The following weekend, they packed a light bag for a two-day trip down the coast. He let her drive as he had noticed, she liked being behind the wheel, like Sam, and he did not mind.


End file.
